Story in My Life
by BakPaoDaGing
Summary: Both of them already meet but on another time he forget about her and she doesn't recognize him. He is not a cry baby like in her memories, he become a different now. (FemKuroXAka Pairing)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : I don't have any Kuroko no Basuke Characters just have my own plot for the stories. I'm not an

english native speaker and there will be much of typos, bad grammar and structure. Hope you will understand about it since it my first time to write a story. I like Kuroko no Basuke and like akakuro pairings so this story gonna be **Gender Bender, OOC, AU, and sort some mix of another anime Characters later**.

Pairings : Fem Kuroko Tetsumi X Akashi Seijuuro.

Copyright : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

_Eyes __are windows of the soul __to __detect__whether are__ they __cold__, __cruel__, __warm__or__romance__which__ all we feel __in one sight_

**Chapter I**

Akashi Seijuuro : Dream

From a distance there is a boy sitting alone on a long park-bench with one leg raised to prop up his chin and his left arm covering his face.

The air around the boy feel so heavy with the silence surround him but he never realize if the silence wall which he created would be interrupted by a foot step.

"Didn't I tell you for leave me alone!" Yelled the boy angrily.

There is a silence for a moment, then..

"Ano… I get lost. Could you tell me where I am now?" he hear the gentle voice speak with calmly tone.

He feels like he heard that voice before but couldn't remember it. 'That voice… Whose voice is it?'.

There is a big question in his head, then he decided to raised his head, put down his left leg on the ground, and looked towards the voice came.

He can't see the face with clearly because that sun shine too bright, but you can tell from the clothes.

It is a knee-length sleeveless black gown with flower patterns around her sleeve. She wears a small black cap with black transparent long lace which cover one of her eyes and short black gloves on both hands.

'How small she is?' You can actually called her a little girl from that height, 'She is more shorter than me. I think she is more younger than me,'

'I never saw her before, but she wore a funeral dress. Is she one of my family's relative kid?' thought his.

"Who are you?" asked the boy but that girl just stare and keep on silent at him.

"You should answer my question!" command him.

Rather than answering his question, with her little feet that girl start walking slowly to the boy side.

"Stop it right there! Don't you dare to come here!" the girl still keep on walking straight to the boy.

"This is an order!" yelled the boy but it's a little too late, that girl already in front of him now.

"Wha… What do you want?" He is getting panic while the girl looking straight at him with a deep serious face.

"You eyes are red." She stared the eyes as red as ruby without blinking.

"Do you have any problems with my eyes natural color?" pissed that boy.

That girl stroking his head without his expected. It is really making him more angry and there are lines of veins pop up on his forehead.

"Stop it already!" he threw her hand form his head.

She is opening her little lips and back stroking his head.

"There… There… There… Pain go away." She closed her eyelid while hugging him. It makes his red eyes open wide with a big surprise.

The red eyes felt as flustered and confused as than ever. His cheeks felt hot and painted with a red color.

"You can cry if you want… you are allowed to scream." She is stroking his head with softly.

"I don't know what you said, just please stop stroking my head!"

"I'm not a kid!" protest him with holding her arms.

"It is Okay… It is gotta be fine… You will get better soon…"

*Silence* Know everything what he will do would be an useless, he decided sank his head between those arms.

"I… tried… " tears start falling down from his cheeks. He tighten his grip on her arms.

"I tried to wake up her, I told "I'm gonna be a good kid.", and she promised we always play together and she will be there at my elementary's ceremony entrance, but she still didn't open her eyes."

"Now every time I touch, her body feels as cold as the ice. Everything I done she didn't gave any response. She couldn't hear me anymore."

"I already knew at that time but she still giving me her smile and made a promise as usual. She said, _It is gotta be fine and everyting is alright_."

"I knew she couldn't make it but I always tried to believe it. I asked to God but it seems He couldn't hear my prayers. Now I'm alone, no one by my side."

"Why she didn't take me with her? What should I do without her? What should I live for?" he twisted his mind.

"I… just… want… her back… Is it hard for God to realize?"

"Sorry… I'm sorry…" she doesn't know what to do, just tighten her hold with regretted and hears the boy's heart voice.

In the other place but at the same time not far from their place. There are standing a young woman around her twentieth and a man in the middle of twentieth searching for someone.

"Ojou-chan!" the young woman with a white blouse inside the black blazer and knee-length black skirt with the black heels, louder her voice calling for her little master.

"Milady!" yelled the man in all his back suits.

"Ojou-chan!"

"Milady!" They keep searching all over the place.

"Oh, my… Ojou-chan, where are you know…" worried her.

"I'm sorry Tetsuo-san, because of me you neglect your job and should have helping me for looking her." Told the short coffe brown hair woman when saw at the black hair man.

"It is fine. It is already my job to accompanying and giving my best effort for our guest pleasure."

"Since your young lady has gone missing, then it became my duty for helping to find her."

"It is not good to loosing one of our important guest due to event." Polite his.

"I'm so sorry… Ojou-chan has the lack presence, seems it inheritance from mistress side who sometimes can disappears her presence and pop up in front of us like a magic trick. Thus it why we the servants sometime forget about her and she easy to get lost if we don't put more intention." Her head is going dizzy and she wanted to cry too.

"How impressive family that you serve." Chuckle him.

"Ha..ha..ha... you think so.." She laughed with the pale face.

"Nee… I glad you want to companied me but don't you think your young master more need you by himself now? Is it fine?" She is changing the topic.

"….. It is fine. Young master already ditched all of peoples who came around him.

"It must be hard for him to losing his mother in the young age. I mean he just a six years old, this kind of event must have some effects for him. You didn't thought he would be alright, did you?" said the young woman.

"Well, you are right. Even though he didn't cry, his world already turn around at the edge of his capability since a month ago. Now you can see how his world crush just in one day."

"Mistress is very important to him, her appearance really has many effects to him since master very rare to see him. Mistress always by his side until one month ago when she must entered the hospital and ends like this." Sad him.

"That's why these are our jobs to heal and cheer them when they sad and lonely." Cheered her.

Not long after the conversation ended, they heared a screaming.

"Why must my mom? Why not somebody else?!" said the voice full of anger.

"!" Tetsuo who heared the voice get startled.

"Young master!" he shouted as same as he ran to the voice came.

"Wha… wait Tetsuo-san!" Yelled the woman before she can ended her words at the time she saw Tetsuo ran toward the voice came.

The young woman ran behind the butler and they stop at the entrance of the park.

"Ohh… Tetsuo-san, please give me a break. Why are you run for?" Complained her with running breath.

"Young master!" yelled him without paid any attention to the young woman and ran to the middle of the park.

"Sigh…" sighed her and looked toward into the park, there are a little girl and boy on the white bench not far from the garden lamp. Her eyes opened wide. 'Ojou-chan..' thought her, then she is running follow him back.

"Yo.. Young master… are you, okay?" Tetsuo became worried when saw the boy cry and shout.

"Ojou-chan." Yelled her happily at the girl.

The little girl looking back toward her voice and put her index finger in front of her mouth to make a silent code.

"Ahh.." The woman closed her mouth, realize there is a boy in little girl lap arms.

Tetsuo come to close to him with worrying face but the boy just ignore him and scream back. The boy pulled out his anger and sadness until he satisfied, both the young man and woman just stared at the scene without know what to do but not for long.

"Feel better now?" smiled the girl when the boy release her arms and raised up his face.

With the hiccup he is seeing around him, then his face became red when he saw there are two peoples beside them. He swept his tears from his face and nodded.

"Thanks." Said him with a little smile back.

"Young master… forgive me for my interruption, but it is time for us to leave." Said Tetsuo.

"Ojou-chan… lets go back. Your parents already wait for you." The woman give one her hand in front of the girl.

"Ahh.. you are right. The sun will goes down." She saw at orange red sky and reached the woman hand then start walking away from that place.

When he saw them start to walking away, unconscius the boy yelled at the girl.

"Wait!" called the boy.

"Name… What is your name? You didn't give me one before."

The little girl looking back at him and open her lips. In slow motion scene he can see her lips talking something but… 'What? I can't hear you? What? I don't know what you are talking!' thought him without can speak his mind.

"Bye bye." Smiled her.

"_**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**_"

The heterochromatic eyes opened his red and gold eyes widely with his messy fiery red hair. The morning sun shine so bright from the window dazzling his eyes. He wakes up from his bed, sit on the bed and touch his face with he left hand. He can feels his left eye was wet from tears. He still hear his alarm clock sound from his left side table. He reach it then turn off it.

'Dream…' he closed his eyes and tried to remember.

'Why I dream about the past? Who is she?'

"Bye bye." Murmured him. That is just the last words that he can hear and remember from her.

'That was the last time I cried in front of the others. What a shameful memory, showing your teary face to others. That was because that weird girl. I don't even remember her face or name, so why I dream about it again.'

He looked at his wall clock, time show it is already 07.00 PM. He decided to pulled off the blanket and stand up from his bed. He put on the alarm back to the table, after that he walking straight to the bathroom in his room.

He kept thinking about that dream while he opened his pajama and turned on the shower.

※※※※※※※

He is walking out from the bathroom with a towel to covering his bottom part, pick up the baby blue pale shirt and black trousers from inside the cupboard. After changing his clothes, he is wearing the watch and pick up the Ipad then leave the room, down the stairs where there is a man standing below waiting for him.

"Morning, Young master." The butler bowed at him.

"Morning Tetsuo." Replied him with stoic face.

"What do you want for this morning, Young master?" asked the butler.

"Coffee." Said him while saw at his Ipad kept straight walking with Tetsuo in his back.

He browsed the Ipad, opened some online news and flipped all of pages. Seems there is nothing to make him interest. Tetsuo pulled out one of dining chair where his master usually sit. The heterochromatic eyes sit on the chair while typing his Ipad for a new page. He opened the online market stocks and observed carefully one by one, meanwhile Tetsuo mix a cup of coffee for him.

"Here are yours coffee and morning newspapers, young master." The butler put on a cup of hot coffee and some newspapers in front of him.

"Thanks." He kept his eyes on the Ipad.

"Is there anything good, Young master?" asked him.

"Same as usual, but I think it is time for me to make a cash from the last stocks." He put his Ipad on dining table and sipping the coffee.

He started read the morning newspaper. He flipped all the pages until his eyes gaze at something.

"That is a new advertising for "DWAINE Corp" cosmetic section, Young master." Smiled the butler.

"I know about that Tetsuo."

"Forgive me for my rudeness young master. Seems you likes her, don't you"

"…. What makes you thinking like that?" he lifted one of his eye, saw at the butler beside him.

"You always stare at her, every time they airing or put the advertising in television and internet nor magazine and newspaper."

"She is pretty, isn't she?" added the butler.

"It is not like I like her, it just every time I see her it feels like I already know her for long time." He quibble while looking back the newspaper page.

"Did you forget Young master? Both of you already met each others at least once in the past."

"Really? When did it happen?" asked him nonchalantly.

"Pardon me Young master, but I couldn't recall it either." Said him with sadly face.

"Looks you are going to old now Tetsuo." Sarcasm him to the middle age butler.

The heterochromatic eyes drank his coffee back while saw at the young girl with the petite face, white pale skin, blue sky long hair, and baby blue eyes nor her cherry lips in the newspaper. The butler just looking at him while thinking about something that he wanted to speak but he held it cause in other side he never want to talk about it again.

"Is there anything you want to talk about Tetsuo?" he glance to his butler not ordinary behavior.

"No, There isn't anything wrong Young master."

"Then what do you think about this." The heterochromatic put back the newspaper on table.

"Pardon me, I didn't get you Young master?"

"This "DWAINE Corp" already do the enlargement for their company section and got into cosmetic industry. They never miss the opportunity in business as usual. This gonna be bad if we just see and standing like always. We going to lose with ours competitor."

"Maybe we should do the enlargement to ours company section too starting now." The heterochromatic eyes spoke about his thought then slurped back his coffee.

Tetsuo just kept on silent, he couldn't think how a Thirteen years old boy has to be a mature man who always think about their business, he should act like the other child on his age but he can do nothing which is out of his capability. It was his Master ordered, what his Master want. Since she gone he never see that Young master relax enjoy his life, everything are going to be bad and mad in every single day, maybe someday he will broken like the fragile glass.

"_**RING… RING… RING…**_" There is a phone sound.

'Phone? In the early of morning? I bet that is not any good thing come from this.' Thought the heterochromatic eyes.

"Hello, Akashi's residence. Good Morning." Said the maid who hang up the phone.

"Yes, Sir. Please hold a moment I will ask him."

He can see his maid walking fast toward him with bring the cordless phone. He can guess who is waiting on the other side of phone.

"Tell him, do not disturb me. Hang off the phone now." Said him before the maid can give him the phone.

"Bu.. but Young master." Worried her.

"I told you, HANG OFF RIGHT NOW!" Yelled him angrily.

"Ye… Yes.." Trembled her.

Don't want to make him more angry than this, she quickly speak with the man on phone, but…

"He..Ye..Yes.." She pushed one of button on the phone.

"I'm sorry Young master." Scared her while toward the phone at him.

"Seijuuro." Called the man on phone with deep monotonous voice.

"I think I told you before, I give you privilege as much as you want but you can't disobey me." Straight the man.

"Or you want me take all my words and take you back from that kondominium for losing your freedom?!" Asked him with deep serious voice.

"I just warn you now but next time I will do my words. You hear me, Sei?!" added him.

There is an anger in his heterochromatic eyes gazed, he fisted his hands on the table, hold his anger without saying anything and bite his lower lip.

"I put that silence as your agreement. Now listen to me, I want you to come to my office at ours company after your school ends. I don't want hear any reason or argue about that." After said that command, the man hang off the other side phone.

"I'm sorry Young master… but Master..", before the maid end her sentence Seijuuro stop her.

"Get off…" The maid stand trembeling saw her master face.

"I said, Get off from my sight now!" Yelled him while clenched the newspaper with his right hand and made the maid walked as fast as she can. Tetsuo just can see his master behavior without saying anything.

* * *

I Know my story it doesn't good at all please don't kick me…. (*Running), maybe some of you hard to understand about my story. Sorry for being bad in English TT _ TT (Sob). After all it is my first time to write a story and I just can write such a horrible story for you reading..I beg you for not to flaming me.. .

Gomenasai minna-san.. *Bow


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : I don't have any Kuroko no Basuke Characters just have my own plot for the stories. I'm not an

english native speaker and there will be much of typos, bad grammar and structure. Hope you will understand about it since it my first time to write a story. I like Kuroko no Basuke and like akakuro pairings so this story gonna be **Gender Bender, OOC, AU, and sort some mix of another anime Characters later**.

Pairings : Fem Kuroko Tetsumi X Akashi Seijuuro.

Copyright : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Special A © Maki Minami

* * *

_In life without any nor concern we always play our part and masked into it._

**Chapter I**

Kuroko Tetsumi : First Encounter

When I was four, my mom taught me about losing. It is something which make you become sad, crying, angry, nor disappointed. One year later would be the first time I saw something that could make someone life into a despair by the death itself, something that you can never avoided no matter how hard you try. He is a year older than me, I should called him onii-chan or senpai but he and I was in the same grade. Even though he never remember that I even existed, I always look him from the distance. He have the same hair and eyes like me but in different color, he always shine and promising. if you always read the fairytale where there is a perfect prince with a white horse who coming for the princess, honestly he is far from the perfect prince for me but at that time I still don`t understand that feeling that you call love. The first time I know him, when it was time to learning outside class for sunflower class a second years in kindergarten. We studied for drawing scenery around us. I decided to draw the scenery near the lake, actually it prohibited for us to get near the lake but since I was made to invisible I could the distract teacher attention to me.

I love this place scenery, so beautiful like the picture in the drawing book and the fairy tale. The skies so clear, the flowers bloom colorfully, and many species of butterfly fly freely around them. Like the scenery in _Little Red Ridinghood_ tale. Okay call me crazy or it is just a dreaming. I think I see that _Little Red Ridinghood_ sit down on the grass but it was not wear a _hood_ but a _red hair_ and _she_ was _he_, I mean not a _girl_ but _boy_. He doesn't make a crown from flower petals but drawing the scenery itself into a paper. He looks happy with a little smile on his lips. For a moment I feel entrapped to this scenery, the sun really plays it part with illusion, without concious I walked toward him. He didn't know I already standing behind his back.

"Wow, your drawing so wonderful. It look like the scenery itself. You gave them a breath of life." I peek behind his back and see his draw make him jolts from his seat.

"Where did you come?" He glance at me with pair of ruby eyes.

"I coming first then I saw you sitting on this place." Answer me then he examines my clothes from toe to head.

"Did you know this place is prohibited for kindergarten students?." He lifted one of his eyebrow.

"Same with you." I stare back at him with my big baby blue eyes.

"I'm more older than you little girl." He acted like he is the boss.

"Even I'm smaller and younger than you. It wouldn't change that we still in the same grade." I pout and show him my drawing book and tools.

"You lied. I never remember you in the same class with me."

"It's okay if you don't believing me, usually I never exist for the others."

"Why?"

"Because I made to invisible. My mom said it was an inheritance."

"So, that was how you reach this place? Seems a moment ago I heard and saw a _Kunoichi_ talking and standing right in front of me" Said him unbelievable.

"What is that _Kunoichi_?"

"Eh? You didn't know?" He look at me with a shocked face and I give him a nod.

"Did you really a japanese?"

"Are you try to insult me?" I almost lost my temper because it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. It just… Well let's we put aside that, maybe you never told about Sengoku period1."

"_Son..go..ku_… What? Is it about anime and manga of _Drabon Bari_ by Akiya Toorama?" I tilt my head back and forth, I can see he drops his jaws when hear my answer.

"Are.. you... really... stupid?" He said that without any string to attach.

"…Tadashi nii-chan told me, every child must know about that. That was like a bible to guide your life to the bright adventure or some kinda like that maybe."

"What?! Pardon? Who is the moron who told you like that?."

"Tadashi Karino nii-chan. Hakusen elementary school, class 4 - A."

"So, there is a moron in Hakusen academy. Especially it came from class '_A_' which known as a class for the smarter among student at there."

"Actually he always be the top five for every lesson." I add it.

"Hmm.. I think I'll put Hakusen academy in my last option for studying despite it was more better than Kokusen academy and I suggest you, stop to believing what ever he say to you no matter the reason are or you are going to be a moron like him."

"…That was a meanie advisement which I ever hear but put Hakusensha as your last option mean you are going to different elementary school even though this school is an elevator school until university?" I stare at him.

"Why you just have a simple mind in your brain? I think life is not as simple as like that."

"Nee.. Are you really a kindergarten student just like me or an one thousand years alien who disguise as kindergarten student?" I give him my deep stare and stoic ever.

"There are no such an alien, zombies, ghost or fairy in this world even in this galaxy, you are too much playing a role-playing game such in Ploystation, Nindenbo Wll, nor X-Square."

"…Why don't we go back to our real topic after all. I kinda tired to had debate with you. You know some of people do hate realistic people. They said more realistic you are then more dreamless you are."

"If you tired for standing along why you don't sit down beside me. You can sit whenever you want since earlier, I never disallowed you and about what you said, I think a dream is just for a loser who always crave about something that will never happen to your life such hoping a world without a war. Like I hate girls who always dreaming about their prince charming who riding the white horse."

"…" Without any words I put myself down, right beside him.

He start to continue his drawing and I look at his appearance with carefully.

"Now I know the reason why you sitting on this place alone, no one accompany you. Every one scare with you, like a lion who anytime could bite every one who obscure your idealism. You wipe out all the people who doesn't agree with your ideal, like a Führer. You can never have a friend if you always act like this. Why you don't try to relax a bit, it can't be any harm for you to that."

"I can ask the same question for you. Why you being alone right here and right now? Don't you have people that you call '_friend_'?" He ask me without looking at me, what unproper manner that he has.

"…Perhaps." I'm unaware that my voice gone to the low tone. My eyes see the scenery in front of me but I can't see it, the image gone to the blurry one. My mind fly away to this morning event."

'_**I hate you Mi-chan! You are a liar!'**_Scream the two-tails teal hair girl with teary on her cyan eyes at me.

'_**I'm sorry Nacchan but mommy and daddy told me to say bye-bye today.'**_ It's hard for me but I try my best not to cry while fold my skirt in my palm fist.

'_**Mi-chan a liar! You promised me we always play together. I don't want to talk to you again!'**_

'_**Mi-chan gonna leave and forget about me either. I hate you, I never want to see you!'**_She screamed at me then run away and I just can stand without do nothing.

I didn't pay any attention if he snatched a glance at me while I didn't remember already put a sad expression on my face.

"Interesting, why you don't give the explanation about it? Try to humor me." He put down his drawing tools then looking back at me and smile.

"Nee, Doesn't it a bad manner to pry in someone privacy?"

"That is good if you known about the manner but didn't you have already torn my privacy part since then?"

"You came without any presence, scaring me, and disturbing me. I think I have rights to know some info such a reason or whatever from a stranger like you."

"I'm not a stranger! I have a name. My name is Tetsumi, Kuroko Tetsumi and every one called me Mi, Mi-chan."

"I even never ask your name and I don't think I need it at all."

"…" Both of us keep on silence see through the other but I can feel the heat on my cheeks.

'Alright this boy really try to play with my temper. I don't believe it, why I can sit beside him now?. That sun rays illusion really give me a mad.' I try to unspoken my mind and do all my best to keep my head cool than losing my temper and smack him now but I try to do it without shown any expression on my face.

"Then what is _Kunoichi_? You haven`t answered my question before." I try to distract his attention to the other part.

"You still want to know about it?" he ask me back and I nod.

"Sighh.. Okay then." I can see he rub his back neck for a glimpse.

"Kunoichi is a call for a female ninja."

"Ninja? You mean like in anime such as _Naburo_? The one who always wear shorter swords, dagger, katana and kunai as weapon?" He just give me a nod as the answer.

"A ninja or shinobi was a covert agent or mercenary in feudal Japan who specialized in unorthodox warfare. The functions of the ninja included espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination, and open combat in certain situations. Their covert methods of waging war contrast with the samurai, who observed strict rules about honor and combat. Ninja appeared in the Sengoku or "warring states" period, in the 15th century, but antecedents may have existed in the 14th century, and possibly even in the 12th century, Heian or early Kamakura era. Ninja is just a human who capable be a mercenary and spies." He continues his explanation.

"I don't see any relevation with my disappearance." I become confuse with his explanation who didn't have any relation with my air lack presence.

"Since Meiji Restoration2, ninja figured prominently in folklore and legend, and as a result it is often difficult to separate historical fact from myth like some legendary abilities purported as training include _invisibility_, walking on water, and control over the natural elements."

"Your point is?"

"Like I said in folklore and legend they told if ninja can be invisible, that was my point at."

"But I'm not an invisible man, I just lack a little of presence that is all."

"I thought I never said you were invisible before. You are the one who have said that, not me."

"…" I just can see he is drawing back

"Nee, why you draw this scenery?"

"What about you? Why you choose it?" He asked me back.

"I love it. This place have a scenery like in my favorite books."

"Guess, it will be _Little Red Ridinghood_ and _Rapunzel_." Chukled him.

"You know that?"

"Yes, I have read the books once. They are my Mom's favourite tale and she always told me about that story all the times, how like she love the scenery and story but I think it just because she doesn't know about another tales."

"Your Mommy? Do you draw the scenery for her?"

"Yes, I thought it would cheer her since she couldn't see it."

"Why? Did that something bad happen to your Mommy? "

"Yes, she was bedridden since two weeks ago." I could see his teary eyes though he didn't show any sadness on his face.

"There… There… There…" I stroked his head slowly

"What are you doing?" he sees me with a blank stare cynically..

"Mommy said it is okay to patting someone head if they sad and want to cry."

"What do you mean? I don't get it."

"E..mm..you know crying.. like dropping the water that you called tears drop from your eyes, come from your retina when you feel there is a pain strike through to your heart even you don't have any disease."

"It wasn't what I mean. Did I look like someone who will crying over something? I don't feel sad at all."

"It is not good to say a lie. Mommy said, you will bite your tongue with your teeth until it torn apart."

"…" He just remainly keep silent over it.

"My Dad said, since I was born as a boy, I shouldn't cry toward anything. It just show how weak yourself front the others."

"Did your Daddy ever cry? Mommy said there isn't anyone in these world who never cries no matter how cruel and meanie they are or careless they are or how brave they are nor stoic people like Mi even Mi would going to cry if something bad happen to the people around Mi."

"…Maybe you are right. I once saw my Dad dropped his tears when he saw my mom sleepless face while stroked her hair gently."

"Then if your daddy can why you can't?" I ask him bluntly.

"I don't want to know about that, don't want to have a single thought about that at all."

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"…didn't you say we can cry if we feel sad or something bad happen to us, did you. Is that mean there is something bad happen to my Mom, right?" I don't know what I'm suppose to do when he expression changes, his face turn to pale with teary eyes.

"If that so… it is more better if I never know. More better if I didn't see my Dad out of ordinary behavior." His head looking down at the grass with chaotic feelings.

"No, you can't!" I stern my voice

"E.. even though I said something bad about it earlier but my Mom said, crying it doesn't mean you should have a sad feeling inside your heart or something bad happen to you. It has another mean like you feel so happy and joyfully beyond something."

"I didn't get for what you mean to told to me, for a moment you said it came from the bad event but a moment later you said it came from the joy. Which ones, it right?"

"I'm really…really… sorry, if I know that I will said something wrong to make you disappointed at these point and become despair because of it. I never intend to said that as the first thing."

"Mi said sorry from Mi bottom heart."

"You think my Mom will get better soon?"

"Mmm, I hope your Mommy will get better soon and you can play with your Mommy again. Mi pray for those things." I nodded my head then give him a smile.

"Thanks." He answered me with his gently smile.

"Ah." For a second I remember about that flower, the blue flower which will bring the happiness to the other.

"Was there anything wrong?" I can hear he ask me seriously but I continued to think without consent about his question.

"..." I murmured by myself.

"Eh?" He really become confuse because of me.

'Wait, I remember _that_ looks. I have once saw that in one of book that Mommy gave me. If I didn't get wrong I think I already saw the real one in this school, but where? I can't remember it.' I just can look at his face ekspresionless silently and sigh.

"Hah.." I can see the glare on his eyes because I made him wait and confuse in the same time.

I turned my head from him to the other side, looked around at the scenery in front of me, then I'm widen my eyes.

'No, I'm not mistaking about it. That is the real one.' I wake from my seat, look back at him and smile.

"Don't worry Red-san, your wish will guarantee." I run leave him behind without looking back at him again.

"Hey! Wait!" He yell at me but I don't care about it and keep running to the opposite ways.

※※※※※※※

"What? Mi-chan, you still read that drawing book?" Said red-brown hair women while holding the straightener tools hair and a comb.

I just stare back at her and give her a little nod.

That woman in her twentieth put the straightener on dressing table in front of me then took my drawing book.

"What are they? _Little Red Ridinghood_ and… _Rapunzel_?" She knitted her eye with a confuse.

"How many times you read them, the cover already torn apart and the pages detached each other." She examined every pieces from the book. It pissed me a little bit so I decided to pull the book out of her hand immediately.

"How long you gotta see that?!" With a stern voice I took that book back from her hand even though my cheeks don't look like a pinkett that painted on the doll cheeks but I feel ashamed because of this.

"I don't know how to say this but Mi-chan, if you really like the story why you don't buy the new ones?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, you are Miranda Dwaine who came from rich family, the sole heir, and now one of the top international teen models in the world. You have a lot of penny in your pocket, so I think it is more better for you to buy the new ones than keep the old ones."

"You were right but it wasn't just about the story itself, it was more than that." I don't know how to express my feel now, there is an aching feel inside my heart even I can speak like a normal.

"It sound like there is something involved melancholic feeling inside this stuff?"

"Seems I smell of extraordinary scandal inside it. Then want you give me a little bit of info so I can sell it and becoming rich." She look at me with a big grin.

'Actually I know she just making a joke between us but gosh, please why this woman can't cut her curiosity at the first place.' I just blankly stare at her, I think it makes her feel unease toward me.

"Please, stop that undazzling stare at me, I really hate it. You make me uneasy and remember the zombie's gaze in horror movie, you know!"

"Sigh… Amy, are you still scare with the horror stuff?" I'm tired with her frightened as for something that isn't clear, didn't even exist.

"Kyaaa! You said it, you said it! Please stop that!" Screamed her like a crazy to me. She really the pathetic ones.

"Please Amy, I even didn't say any words about that."

"I always tell you to stop freaking out about the things that never exist."

"But they are real, Miranda. They are real!"

"Amy, I told you, you are no more five years old kid who still believe that santa claus for real. There are no such as zombies, Dracula, ghost, alien, nor fairy even exist. It just a movie maker who make you believing into that for making the money, like the valentine day which chocolate factory made."

"But they said Dracula is for real, so why it doesn't same like others?!"

"Dracula for real because the real of appearance of him just a human being like us."

"He is Vlad III Dracula of Wallachia, Transylvanian-born. During his main reign3, _Vlad the Impaler_ is said to have killed from 40,000 to 100,000 European civilians such as political rivals, criminals and anyone else he considered useless to humanity, mainly by using his favourite method of impaling them on a sharp pole. Records by Saxon settlers in neighbouring Transylvania, who had frequent clashes with Vlad III. Vlad III is revered as a folk hero by Romanians for driving off the invading Turks." I stop for a moment to take slight of breath then continue it.

"His impaled victims are said to have included as many as 100,000 Ottoman Turks. Historically, the name Dracula is derived from a Chivalric order called the _Order of the Dragon_4. Vlad II Dracul, father of Vlad III, was admitted to the _Order_ around 1431 because of his bravery in fighting the Turks. From 1431 onward, Vlad II wore the emblem of the order and later, as ruler of Wallachia, his coinage bore the dragon symbol. The name Dracula means _Son of Dracul_." I really will running out my oxygen if I don't stop to explain now.

"The author of this story get his inspiration after know about the historical from Romanian history." Now I'm tired for all the things I've done. I'm trying to arrange my breathes, I'm not used to speak a long statement like this before. I could see the woman on the other side droped her jaw bit.

'Okay, let's stop this. If I continue this, I'm going to sound like him and become the annoying one who destroy someone dreams or believe.'

"Amy, you get my point here?" I don't get any response from her, she still stare at me like I'm the part of seven wonder in the world. Then I wave my hand in front of her face try to get her attention.

"Earth to Amy… Mosh-mosh." I can see her eyes gaze change for a moment, I think she already manage and compose her brain again.

"I don't know what to say but Miranda, you really get me a supprise here." I just can stare at her blankly without put any emotion on my face. Both of us just keep on silent while gazing each other, like trying to read the others mind.

"You talk too much than usual, for a moment I think the sky's going to fall down."

"…"

'..and because of who I am doing it' I give her my deadpan.

_**KNOCK… KNOCK… KNOCK…**_ someone knocking the door and we straggered toward the sound.

"Coming." I harden my voice a bit even though I don't like it toward the opposite door, afterward the sound of the open door can hear very clearly.

There are standing a man in the middle of thirtieth with honey brown hair in his formal wears the white tuxedo and black long trousers with a scarf around his neck.

"Miranda, darling. Thank for accepted my offer for today. You really my savio…" He is walking gracefully to my place and talk with girlish tune until his eyes looking at my face then cut his own words.

"Miranda, darling. Why you still not wear any make up on your face?! The show gotta be start one hour again!"

"Amy! Why you don't do your job very well. You said you one of the best hairstylist and make up on Hollywood but you didn't your job professionally!" He yelled angrily and pointed his finger to Amy.

"It is okay, Hugo. Amy will do her job in state which will amusing you." I try to calm this crazy hind.

"But Darling, you must be ready at least for thirty minutes again. We must fitting over your size." He is panicking.

"Oh, c'mon Hugo. Trust me, I'll amusing you just in ten minutes. Believe in my talent, so get out of the room now." Amy push his body hardly to in front of the door, make his murmur with unsatisfied feel and shut the door back. She is walking to her place before with sighing.

"You see that?. That crazy hind, why he never changing his anxiety upon me. It is not like our first time to have work together but he still became madness in the first place." Complain her to me.

"Well, you know him Amy. He always put his best in every effort refer to Paris fashion weeks. He is a professional." I shrugged my shoulders.

"…and don't forget, he will pay you more for this." I added it.

"Yeah, you right. By the way about our topic before, do you ever believe if Santa is for real?"

"He is for real but he is my father who acted the _ho..ho..ho.._ part while wearing an old man costume with the fat belly in the red shirt and trousers."

"He really did that? I can't believe with my ears now. The president of one of the biggest company want to do that?"

"Yep, he said it was for the shake of family. You should see him when his fat belly dropped while shaking his own belly or when he put the mustache sloping and talking in the ridiculous way or broken his leg because he dropped from the rope while trying to come into my room through the window." I remember that silly moment very well.

"Hahaha… for real? Wow, your father really interesting Mi-chan."

"You can say that but Amy I think it is time for us working our butt, I don't want to get any yell from Hugo. He really gave me a headache with his scream."

"Huftt… you are right. I don't like it either, he is like a mother in law who always complain to everything that you do beyond everything."

"He bubblers..bubblers..bubblers." Amy played her hand like a talking mouth and it makes me smile, a bit. behavior without saying anything.

* * *

A Little Notes :

1 Sengoku or "warring states" period, it happen middle of the 15th century to the beginning of 17th century (1467 – 1573).

2 Happen during year 1868.

3 Around 1456–1462

4 founded by Sigismund of Luxembourg (king of Hungary, later also Holy Roman Emperor) to uphold Christianity and defend the Empire against the Ottoman Turks

Source : Wikipedia org

Actually I already made three chapters for this story.

I Know my story it doesn't good at all please don't kick me…. (*Running), maybe some of you hard to understand about my story. Sorry for being bad in English TT _ TT (Sob). After all it is my first time to write a story and I just can write such a horrible story for you reading..I beg you for not to flaming me.. .

Gomenasai minna-san.. *Bow


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : I don't have any Kuroko no Basuke Characters just have my own plot for the stories. I'm not an

english native speaker and there will be much of typos, bad grammar and structure. Hope you will understand about it since it my first time to write a story. I like Kuroko no Basuke and like akakuro pairings so this story gonna be **Gender Bender, OOC, AU, and sort some mix of another anime Characters later**.

Pairings : Fem Kuroko Tetsumi X Akashi Seijuuro.

Copyright : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

_Trust, happiness, and love affection are the real things that you can found in real life._

**Chapter II**

Akashi Seijuuro : Girlfriend?

Today is his last day for going to school for this summer before the holidays. He rides a benz to school like usual, it just takes thirty minutes from his kondo. He sighed all the way to school, he had an headache because this morning incident.

'Damn, I forget about today basketball exercise. I must get the permit from coach to not come at this afternoon practice. I should tell Nijimura-senpai as well.' Thought him.

'That Damn old man, why he should come back at the time like this. I thought he never want back to this country anymore.' He looked outside the window.

"Stop right here, Hideo." Command Seijuuro.

"Bu… but Young Master… Master said.." worried the driver.

"Shut up! This is an order!" yelled him.

"Yes, Young Master.." Said the driver with adhere and stop the car already.

Hideo opened the door for his Young Master. Seijuuro out of the car expressionless.

"You can go now, from now on you don't have to drive or pick me up after school again."

"Eh? But, Young Master. I am worry about you." Hideo nit pick his Master, tried to stop his Master action.

"My words are command, and is your job to obedient with my command."

"What about Master? He told.." before Hideo can finish his words Seijuuro cut it out without any concern.

"Just give me a space for breath at least in this place." Said Seijuuro without any glance to Hideo while walking away.

Seijuuro walking to the entrance gate of his school, Teiko Academy. Everyone who live in Japan know this one of best school in Tokyo province. Prestigious school who has the best number two, rank in academic and of course the family basic. Teiko is the best academy in sports and art class. There are many actresses, actors, models, seiyuu, artist, and sportmans who came to had education in Teiko, because of this popularity, Teiko like school who made a star. Many peoples want his son or daughter going to this school but you can't study in this place just because your family status, background or rank. You still must have any talent you good at, at least one for you to going to this school and this school always give five scholarship every year for every section that they have for common people who have talents but for this year is an unlucky for them cause Teiko just accept four scholarship student who the top five in entrance test for the education class. It was all because Seijuuro is the number one in academic for his year, a first year in junior high school. Even though there are the different section in sport and education, it still have a change even if you excel in sport, you can get into education class because you have a good rank in study too. There are many possiblity for it.

Seijuuro never feel any blessed like this one before. Thanks to his long negotiate with his father who always curb his life to approve about his choice in school, though for this action he must made a silly promise like usual but he never feels any regret about this. He started come to this school not from kindergarden or elementary but junior high school. In this school with the blink of eyes, he became a role models student, good in academic and sport made everyone admire him, has a good personality and face made many girls liked him and queued for being his girlfriend.

"Hey, that is Seijuuro-sama." One of girls murmured on her friend's ear.

"That is Akashi-san." Said one of boys at the entrance.

'Here they are, a league of noisy pigs in the morning.' Sighed him without phrased any his heart words.

Although there is no one who dare to call or speak with him now, he knew their eyes stared at him and they murmured each other about him. He snap his gaze when saw a girl coming toward him and giving him smile.

"Akashi-san, good morning." Called a girl with short beige hair and white-complexioned skin who ten centimeters more shorter than him.

"Ah.. good morning." He smiled back to her.

"Nee, Akashi-san do you have a time after this afternoon practice?" She asked with little red painted her cheeks.

"Ah… Sorry. I can't come to this afternoon practice at all. I ought to see my father after school end." He made a sad face.

"Well, it is very regrettable then, but it is a good news that your father already back. You must being happy for it." She smiled to him with happy face as she is the one who happy for this.

"Ah.. yeah, of course I'm happy." He really made a smile.

'Che… happy for it? Ass hole with that thing. It is been better to jump into the abyss than meet him.' He Thought with smiled to her while walking together.

"Ah.. we already in front of your class." Said Seijuuro when saw 1-C class board above.

" .. yeah.."

"Then I will going to my class now. Have a nice day." He started walk away but something hold his step.

"A…ah! Sorry!" Flustered the girl and released her hand from his white coat.

*Sighed

"Do you still want to talk with me?" Asked him.

"N..No… It is just… Umm..Aa.." The girl opened her mouth but closed it again with her hand.

"… Well, if you want we can have lunch together during breaks." He patted her head and she blushing because it.

"O.. Ok..ay th… then." Replied her haltingly.

"Well, I will going to my class now. See you at break." He is waving his hand at her while walking away with smile.

She is waving him back with a red face and hold his heart with the other hand.

'Now.. let me remember. Who is her name again?'

'The Only Thing I remember is just her class. Even actually I don't have any interest to remember it.' He looked at his watch.

'Ah, it still have a time before the first class start . I should meet Nijimura-senpai now, besides that I have a promise with her already.'

He walked up stairs to the third floor into third years section at education part. He searched 3-B classroom. Even it is the third years section. He can feels many eyes stared to him and whispered each others. The senior girls are smiling to him trying to catch his attention. There are a girl who saw the mirror to check her make up, one who using lip gloss or the one with rhe ridiculous color lipstick for the second times, and a girl who check between her teeth.

'What are you eat this morning? That silly girl. Did her never know there is a rest room for doing some foolish action? Where is her manner after all.' His head feels much pain from this morning and become more worse now.

'Tsk... this is why the girls put the pain in the ass. Although I'm in the same section like them why they stared at me like I'm from art section in acting nor model class after all. What the heck happen in this floor, just give me a break!' He walked faster than before but still with gracefully.

'Here is the place.' He saw the class board notice above the door but before he can peeping into the classroom there is someone notice his coming.

"Akashi-san? Did you need anything from my class?' Asked the boy with dark brown hair and milk chocolate eyes with glasses who taller and senior than him in the same club.

"Yes, Nakajima-senpai. I look for Nijimura-senpai, Could you call him for me?"

"Shuuzou? Okay wait a minute."

"Oi, Shuuzou!" Yelled Nakajima into the class and look to Shuuzou.

"What?!" answered the voice from inside the class.

"Akashi is looking for you now!"

"OU… Uph.. #!%%^$^#" From outside the class Seijuuro can hear a noise in hurry hit both the table and chair then someone tried hold his scream from the pain.

"Well, is there anything bad?" Asked Nakajima while waiting Nijimura to come outside class.

"No, it is nothing."

"Hey, I heard you have a new girl now. I saw both of you holded hand each other yesterday."

"Man, you have got Kotone as your girlfriend. I'm so jealous, you lucky bastard." He held his mouth his right hand, he face turn to pale.

"Pardon?" Asked Seijuuro with expressionless.

"I… I'm so sorry, Akashi-san. I didn't mean…" Haltingly him with the cold sweats.

"Who?"

"Eh?" Nakajima already prepare if something happen to him now while protect his face with both hands.

"Ko..to..?" He lifted his red eyes.

"O..Oi.. Oi.. Your girlfriend is Kotone, right?" Asked Nakajima back.

"Ah.. I see, so that is her name. Looks you know her better."

"Of course I know. She is popular among us, she is one of the cutie from first years. Didn't you know that?"

"…." There is a silent awkward among them.

"Akashi-san don't tell me. You become her boyfriend but you never remember her names?"

*Silence

"Akashi-san, do you need anything from me." Interrupted the boy with the tidy short black hair and black eyes who more taller between them. That boy tried to hold his pain from his knee and tried to looks cool.

"Ah, yes. There is something I want to talk about." Seijuuro glance his eyes to the another boy beside Nijimura.

"Okay. I will leave you both. Have a good day, Akashi-san." Cheered the boy before come into the class.

"Thanks, Nakajima-senpai." Replied him.

"Then what do you want to talk about with me, Akashi-san?" Nijimura started ask since Nakajima already go away from them.

"Say Senpai. Did you know Kotone?"

"Kotone? You mean your new girlfriend? Of course I know, every one knew about her. She is popular among the boys."

*Silence... Ahoo

"Nee, Don't tell me that the one you want to talk about?" he lifted his left eye and cross his arms.

"Ah, sorry… sorry… I have my own business to take care of so I couldn't come to practice after school."

"What business?"

"It is a privacy I can't tell you."

"Did you lie?"

"Didn't you put your trust in me?"

"… Is coach already know?"

"No, I have not tell him yet."

"I see…" Sighed Nijimura.

"Okay, you don't have to. I will tell him by myself, but if I know you just being slack off. I would like to triple your practice at summer camp without any concern." Smirked him.

"….." Stared each others.

"Then do you have anything to say again?"

"No, Thanks senpai. I will take my leave now." He bow to his captain.

He going back to his class while thinking about something. He doesn't care about the people around him, when he back to class the bells are ringing.

_**DIIIING…DAAANG…DOOONG… DIIIING…DAAANG…DOOONG…**_

The teacher comes to start the home room. First class for this last day will be start soon.

※※※※※※※

_**DIIING…DAAANG…DOOOONG…**_

The bells for the end of fourth class already ringing, it is time for recess now. Seijuuro tidied his book on his table as soon as possible cause he knew she already waiting him in her class. he promised her to have lunch together today. He went out of his class, went to the canteen to bought some breads and mineral water, and immediately walked to Kotone's class.

He called kotone to go out from her class and takes her for having lunch at the back yard. they walked together with holding hands. Vaguely there is a flushed on her cheeks, even though he can saw it with clearly, he still kept on silent. Both of them didn't speak each others while walked and Seijuuro put his stoic face.

'What should I do with her right now?'

"Lets we sit on that bench." Invited him.

'It just a couple of minutes but I already tired from this.'

Kotone opened her lunch box and pouring the tea to the bottle caps, she is serving the tea to Seijuuro.

"No, thanks. I don't fondle with the tea."

"Ah.. sorry. I didn't know that."

"You don't have to." Shorted him.

She took the scramble eggs from the lunch box with her chopsticks, she tried to feed him but again he refused it.

"I already bought a lot of breads." He showed her a white plastic bag.

"He..he.. You right." She smiled with hiding her pain.

The silent comes back between them. She saw him looked to the other way while ate his bread.

"A..ano.. Akashi-san." Her tighten her holds on her lunch box and start the conversation between them.

"Yes?"

"I.. It is, okay for you to be with me?" Slow her ,but there is a panic face on her which make her to look cute though it don't have any side effects for him.

"… Sure, I promised you this morning right." Plained him without looked at her , this answer make the girl shook her head.

"N..No.. It's not about the lunch. I mean… It is okay for you to have me as your girlfriend?" She tried to avert from his gaze.

'This silly girl, why she asked me a fool question since she the one who asked me to go on date with her.'

"Why you asking that?"

"Umm… you know Akashi-san, It was already a rumour that you always date with girls not for more than one month."

"If it true, do you have any problems with that?" The girl widen her eyes when heard his answer.

'So it was not the answer that you expected?'

"Do you?" The tense came from his words.

She looked at him with teary eyes, she opened her mouth but closed it back, she tried to not cries and he knew that. She averted from his gaze, noded with more tighten her hold then she widen her teary eyes and looked him back.

'Why I should do this silly act?'

He patted her head and gave her a warm smile and she couldn't hold her tears again.

"Eh.."

"There… There… why you look so dead serious?" Flustered him.

'You are suck and make me want to puke.'

"You the one who asked that but you didn't prepare for the answer." Chuckled him.

'Don't cry you stupid girl. Stop making me do anything reckless.' He wiped her tears with gently and smiled.

"I… I.. " Kotone wiped her tears and flushed because of that.

"Hey, didn't you the one who told me it was okay for being like this for a moment."

'Hence me a headache.'

"Told me that you will be patient for waiting me have a same feeling like you."

'You distressed me.'

"You did forget about that, didn't you?"

'You the egoist one, why you always want me do more."

"I like you Seijuuro," Kotone hugged him.

'You mean nothing to me.' He Hugged her back with smile.

"I Love you." Said Kotone with gently.

'I never love you since the beginning.'

"Really.. Really love you.." Tightly her.

' I hate people like you from the depth.'

"Thanks." Replied him.

"I hope you will have the same feeling like me as soon as possible." She hoped for.

'You never can make me falling for you.'

"Yeah, I wait for it."

'I will ditch you when this summer ends. That is why I will take my reward from you first.' Grinned him.

She release her hug and smile happily to him. He put his hand on her ear, closed her face into his face, and started to kissed her.

"You are so kind, Sei. Thanks it is you that I love." They smiled each others.

'Yeah, you right. Just thinks of me like that, I'm your light after all.'

"Now, lets eat our lunch the recess will over soon." Said Seijuuro with little smile.

"Nee, Sei tell me what if I make your favourite food later in cooking class."

"Favourite? I don't have nothing as favourite at all."

"But, they said.."

"Sigh… It was about the rumour again, wasn't it?" he held his head and shook it.

"It really makes me wonder who is the one who doesn't have a work to do and spread the nonsense like this."

"Eh, you didn't know Sei? There still a lot of rumour about you."

"Oh, yeah? Interesting let me hear your stories about it." Said him while ate the bread again.

"Let me think. How we should to start it from…" Thought her.

They ate their lunch while talked about the rumours, they laughed together and for her, he is the perfect one, the kindness, warms, education, sport, smiles, absolutely the face that he has. She really happy now cause the silent air which wrapped them already melt, but she never know if he thought about something.

'Well, not all the rumour are the nonsense at all. Hope you never regretted what you said later. It really makes me want to tear you apart and see what would you do. Would you cry and give me that pathetic expression again or not? If yes, you are not different from them and this will be the boring game ever. Very disappointed.'

'I can't wait for this season off.'

'Would there someone who can satisfy me?'

* * *

I Know my story it doesn't good at all please don't kick me…. (*Running), maybe some of you hard to understand about my story. Sorry for being bad in English TT _ TT (Sob). After all it is my first time to write a story and I just can write such a horrible story for you reading..I beg you for not to flaming me.. .

I really hope all of you enjoy my story U_U

Gomenasai minna-san.. *Bow


End file.
